


"Is that blood on your shirt?"

by NeonDreams



Series: OCtober 2018 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, They have a weird friendship and I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams





	"Is that blood on your shirt?"

“Is that blood on your shirt?” Nick shrieked.

“No,” Aaron laughed before shrugging, “Okay… Maybe?”

"Why do you have blood on your shirt?" Nick wrestled him out of it. "And why haven't you treated it yet, it's going to stain!"

Aaron snorted as he watched him. "You always worry about the weirdest things. I had a nose's bleed." He followed Nick into the kitchen.

"Just a nose's bleed?" He gave him a look, he didn't believe him.

"Okay, I got into a fight but the guy had it coming."

"someone punched you."

"Yes."

"Because you punched them first?"

"Yes, well it was a shove but that's not the point. He was a bigot."

Nick tensed. "what did he say?"

"Homophobic shit I won't repeat."

"Oh well, if it was for a good reason.." He put Aaron's shirt in the skin full of cold water and poured salt over it. "Just don't get into anymore fights okay?"

"I won't make any promises." Aaron grinned as Nick groaned.


End file.
